Brotherhood
by the last star
Summary: SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox. De ser míos el personaje principal sería Kurt y habría más Klaine y Sebastian estaría tras los huesitos de Kurt.

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** SeKlaine.

**Título:** Brotherhood.

**Autora:** LunaHummel

**Resumen: **SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

><p>Kurt sabía de lo que Carole hablaba aquella tarde, lo había sabido desde un inicio al igual que Burt. Aunque Finn nunca hablara de eso y nunca se tocara ese tema en la casa Hummel-Hudson no significaba que no existiera aquella situación y en serio, a Kurt no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.<p>

Porque desde que su padre y Carole iniciaron a salir, Carole le contó a Burt de sus dos hijos, Finn quien es el mayor y aquel chico que es medio hermano de Finn, producto de un rápido y corto noviazgo y una trágica separación, tanto de su pareja como de su pequeño.

Ahora este chico deseaba conocer y pasar tiempo con su madre, ahora con 16 años de edad tenía la capacidad de decidir por sí sólo si quería o no conocer a Carole. Este chico estaba ahora desembarcando del avión que lo traía desde otro continente.

Kurt envidiaba la suerte de ese chico de poder haber vivido en Europa pero sentía cierta lástima porque en su lugar eso no habría valido sabiendo que su madre estaba al otro lado del mundo y Kurt sabía lo que era crecer sin una madre. Pero realmente estaba nervioso por tener un nuevo hermano porque, ¿y si era otro homofóbico como Finn lo había sido en un principio?

Finn por otra parte estaba nervioso por conocer a su medio hermano, claro que le sentía cierto resentimiento porque sentía que su madre había engañado a la memoria de su padre, pero no era culpa de nadie y eso lo entendía.

Carole estaba igual de nerviosa, no conocía a su propio hijo y quería tener la oportunidad de poder admirar que tan guapo era, que tan caballeroso y educado seria, poder brindarle el amor que nunca pudo.

Burt era el más sereno con todo aquello, entendía el que Carole estuviera nerviosa al igual que Finn y podía sentir que Kurt también estaba nervioso y podía comprenderlo también. Rodeo con su brazo los hombros de su hijo y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Los pasajeros salieron poco a poco y Finn mantenía en alto el cartel con el nombre del chico.

La pequeña familia había tenido que realizar un viaje en auto de alrededor de tres horas desde Lima a Toledo para llegar a ese aeropuerto ya que la pequeña Ohio sólo contaba con escasos cinco aeropuertos y el de Toledo era el más cercano a Lima.

Cuando ya gran parte de las pocas personas que habían viajado en aquel avión se habían retirado fue cuando un joven alto, de cabellos castaños claros casi rubio, ojos celestes y sonrisa burlona en el rostro se acercó a ellos con porte elegante pero presumido. Un niño rico y mimado fue la impresión que les dio a Kurt y Finn.

-Hola, Soy Sebastian Smythe, gusto en conocerlos- se presentó. Finn leyó el cartel que cargaba en sus manos y ese era el nombre de a quien esperaban, maldijo por lo bajo y fingió una sonrisa.

Carole por otra parte abrazó al muchacho mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Burt miraba la escena enternecido mientras Kurt se mantenía aparte aunque su gaydar nunca fallaba, tenía sus dudas de este chico.

Bien vestido pero no de forma extravagante, más bien como un chico común, mortal y corriente. Claro, eso a simple vista, pero Kurt reconocía la ropa de diseñador donde fuera y eso era lo que ese chico cargaba puesto.

Sebastian correspondía el abrazo de su madre, oliendo el suave perfume que tantas veces imaginó, sintiendo el calor y el afecto que tanto deseo por años. Su sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro siendo reemplazada por una de confort, se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre.

Cuando por fin se separaron Carole secó con un pañuelo las lágrimas de su rostro y le sonrió a su hijo.

-Sebastian, él es tu hermano, Finn- ambos se miraron por unos segundos y por cortesía se dieron la mano, era extraña la idea de conocer a tu hermano perdido o separado de ti o tú de él de esta forma y aceptar todo de buenas a primeras. Todo lleva su tiempo.

-Finn Hudson, un gusto- saludó.

-Cariño, él es mi otro hijo, Kurt- Sebastian lo observó fijamente y no tardó en notar que no se parecía en nada a su otro hermano o a su madre. Kurt extendió su mano y Sebastian la estrechó, pudo sentir la suavidad de ella y sonrió, este chico le parecía interesante.

-Kurt Hummel, espero nos llevemos bien- habló con voz suave, cortés y melodiosa a oídos de Sebastian, una voz un tanto afeminada para un hombre. Pero le dio más importancia a otro hecho.

-¿Hummel?

-Sebas, él es mi esposo y padre de Kurt, Burt Hummel- el fornido hombre le sonrió y estrecho su mano -me casé con él el año anterior, Kurt es como un hijo para mí. ¿Comprendes?

-Y para mi Finn y ahora tu son como mis hijos- dijo Burt con una cálida sonrisa.

Ahora Sebastian entendía, Carole; su madre, Finn; su medio hermano, Kurt; su hermanastro y Burt; su padrastro. Sebastian tan sólo esperaba que aquellos dos últimos personajes no fueran como los de los cuentos de hadas, los villanos de la historia porque de ser así, el villano tendría que convertirse otro.

Eso último hizo regresar su atención a Kurt quien también lo analizaba con cierta intriga, cuando este se vio sorprendido por los ojos celestes de Sebastian apartó su mirada en forma ofendida y Smythe no pudo más que sonreír burlón ante el hecho.

Se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta el auto de Burt, guardando las maletas en el equipaje.

El matrimonio se sentó al frente y en la parte trasera del auto todo terreno los adolescentes, esperando que congenien y se conozcan mejor.

Con Kurt y Finn ocupando las ventanas y dejando a Sebastian en el centro, a este no le quedo más remedio que posar su atención en algo o en este caso en alguien.

-Hey, Kurt- le llamó, este dejo de fijar su mirada en la ventana y le dedicó una mirada para que sepa que lo oía -eres de pocas palabras ¿eh?

-No en realidad, solo que no te conozco y no sé de que tema deseas hablar conmigo, es extraño todo esto.

-Dímelo a mí- Kurt sonrió ante la respuesta de Sebastian -Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza.

-Pues dilo.

-¿Eres gay?- Kurt enarcó una ceja.

-¿No es obvio?

-Solo me aseguraba- contestó y Kurt empezó a crear sus barreras tan sólo por si acaso, observando como el muchacho a su lado lo analizaba y juzgaba- lo sabía, mi gaydar nunca falla.

-Tu también eres...

-¿Gay?- completó Sebastian -efectivamente.

-Lo presentí pero no estaba seguro.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Finn queriendo integrarse en la conversación y matar el aburrimiento, a fin de cuentas, tenían tres horas por delante.

-Nada- atajó Sebastian inseguro, no sabiendo si era prudente revelar ese detalle suyo a su ahora familia aun.

No era secreto que Sebastian Smythe era homosexual en donde vivía antes, tan sólo que no sabía si le agrade eso a su madre y ahora nuevo hermano, tenía que conocerlos primero para contarles. Y Kurt lo entendió.

Sebastian sintió la necesitad de contarle a Kurt quien era, presentía que podía llevarse bien con el chico por ser igual a él.

Pero cuanto se había equivocado, no sería sencillo llevarse completamente bien con el menor de los Hummel y eso Sebastian lo aprendería con el pasar de los días. Lo aprendería cuando conociera al grupo de amigos de los chicos Hummel-Hudson.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Espero les haya gustado, me rondaba esta idea de integrar a Sebastian al matrimonio Hummel-Hudson luego de ver CSI donde la actriz que hace de madre de Finn actuaba como madre del personaje de Grant. Espero les haya gustado, lo he escrito en una de mis tantas noche de insomnio.

A las que siguen Theatricallity, no se preocupen, no dejaré el fic y tampoco abandonaré este, el problema es que ahora estoy en mis entrenamientos y mi tiempo en internet se ha reducido a los descansos en mi celular. Trágico ¿no?

Espero les guste el Fic.

* * *

><p>"<em>Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor desconocido.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox. De ser míos el personaje principal sería Kurt y habría más Klaine y Sebastian estaría tras los huesitos de Kurt.

**Pareja: **SeKlaine.

**Título:** Brotherhood.

**Autora:** LunaHummel

**Resumen:** SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

><p>A Sebastian no le sorprendió encontrarse con una modesta casa, esto era Lima-Ohio no Francia con sus calles llenas de arte, así que no se molesto en opinar sobre su decoración. Sin duda esto era un hogar, se sentía el cálido ambiente familiar, no como en su casa, las frías y solitarias paredes llenas de ostentosa decoración y el frío ambiente que compartía con las mucamas y el ama de llaves.<p>

-Kurt, podrías mostrarle la casa a Sebastian- le pidió Carol, ella había notado que su hijo hablaba más con Kurt que con Finn y lo entendía porque a fin de cuentas, Finn solía ser un poco torpe para interactuar.

Kurt asintió y guió a Sebastian por la casa, mostrándole que habitación era que y diciéndole un poco de las reglas de la casa, como aquella que decía que los viernes en la noche era la cena familiar.

Sebastian tan sólo atendía las palabras del chico Hummel.

-Esta es mi habitación- observó a Sebastian unos segundos y agregó -no entres sin mi permiso, no me gusta.

-¿Acaso tienes algo escondido ahí?

-Si mis discos de Lady Gaga son un secreto, sí. No, no tengo nada raro, sólo que me gusta mi privacidad como a cualquier otro chico de mi edad -Kurt le mostró una puerta que le seguía a la suya -Esta será tu habitación.

Abrió la puerta y le mostró un cuarto normal, cama amplia, escritorio, televisión, computadora, armario, tocador y un baño propio.

-Puedes decorarlo a tu gusto y si necesitas ayuda para eso puedes pedírmela- Sebastian notó que Finn entraba al cuarto cargando sus maletas con ayuda de Burt y acompañado de Carol.

-Ojalá te sientas a gusto en nuestro hogar Sebastian- Carol abrazó a su muchacho mientras los otros dejaban la cosas del chico en la habitación.

Un móvil sonó y Kurt leyó el mensaje para responderlo rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde- se despidió de todos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si llevas contigo a Sebastian?- intervino Carol -para que conozca un poco el lugar- Kurt lo miró unos segundos y dijo.

-Si no le molesta pasar un rato con mis chicas, hablo de 'Cedes, Rach y Tana- se alzó de hombros.

-Ve con él- le ofreció Carol y Sebastian se alzó de hombros y siguió a Kurt hasta su auto.

-Déjame decirte que son un poco... ¿Excéntricas?- dijo Kurt mientras manejaba, sin apartar su vista del camino.

-¿Y a donde vamos con exactitud?- preguntó Smythe.

-A casa de Rachel- sonrió -pasaremos por ella y encontraremos a las demás en el centro comercial.

Cuando se hubieron detenido en una de las tantas casas, una chica menuda se acercó al auto con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te tardaste Kurt- comentó asomándose desde la ventana del piloto y notando a quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto -¿Quién es él?

-Lo más educado es presentarse primero- sonrió altanero dejando a la chica callada mientras Kurt reía y anotaba mentalmente felicitar a su acompañante.

-Rachel, él es de quien Finn y yo te hablamos, su nombre es Sebastian Smythe.

-Un gusto- sonrió Sebastian ante la presentación de Kurt.

-Sebastian, ella es Rachel Berry, es un tanto latosa e irritante la mayoría del tiempo pero si la llegas a conocer puede que te agrade aunque gran parte del Glee Club opina lo contrario y quiera meterle una media en la boca, amarrarla y encerrarla. Ofrecí mi sótano- Sebastian rió y Rachel bufó y se subió al auto.

-Eres un bobo Kurt- dijo –¿por qué no admiten que me envidian por ser la más talentosa del Glee Club?

-Sabía que debías cantar- comentó Sebastian a Kurt ignorando a Rachel, este le dedicó una rápida mirada interrogante -tu voz, ¿eres tenor?

-Contratenor- le respondió Kurt.

-Vaya- sonó sorprendido.

-Sí, vaya, pero su máximo es un fa4- intervino Rachel.

-Fa5 querida.

-Déjame recordarte que desafinas esa nota, lo hiciste en Defying Gravity- contradijo la chica inclinándose hacia el frente.

-No, desafine a propósito, te habría ganado el solo de haberlo querido. Mejor cállate Rachel.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó confundida -Nunca me lo dijiste.

-Por mi padre, no quería que lo molestaran porque su hijo cantara como una chica- Kurt la miró a través de su retrovisor.

-¿Podrías cantar ahora?- preguntó Sebastian quien había estado en silencio ante una situación de la que él no tenía idea. Recibió una sonrisa por parte de Kurt.

-¿Defying gravity?- y Sebastian asintió en respuesta. Kurt puso el CD y las notas del piano empezaron a sonar, inundando el auto junto con la voz de Kurt.

Sebastian escuchaba embelesado la fina y dulce voz de su ahora hermano y podía ver por el retrovisor como la amiga de este sonreía con cada palabra y se extasiaba con la música, sorprendiéndose con la nota final sostenida con profesionalismo por Kurt.

-Eso fue...

-Asombroso- interrumpió Sebastian a Rachel tras terminada la interpretación de Kurt.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras estacionaba el auto en el centro comercial- llegamos. Sebastian este es el pequeño centro comercial de Lima.

Los tres bajaron del auto y no hablaron camino al patio de comidas donde estaba el resto de las chicas. Aunque Kurt se sorprendió de ver a alguien más ahí.

-¡Blaine!- sonrió Kurt y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Porcelana, ¿quién es este?- preguntó la chica latina.

-Oh si, perdón. Él es...-

-Este tiene nombre querida y por lo que veo tú no tienes educación- interrumpió Sebastian a Kurt -Sinceramente Kurt, tus amigas no tienen modales, primero esta enana y luego esta chica.

-Mira se nota que eres nuevo al no conocerme y creo es hora de que te muestre un poco de la hospitalidad de Lima Height Adjacent.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso si es que no quieres terminar como el resto de tus parientes quienes seguramente están en prisión, déjame decirte que yo no me dejo intimidar por nadie y mucho menos por una lengua suelta como tú- sonrió con prepotencia- ladras mucho pero no muerdes.

-¿No muerdo? Déjame mostrarte como no muerdo.

-Te reto a hacer lo que tengas en mente, porque...- Sebastian se vio interrumpido por la mano de Kurt tapando sus labios.

-Sebastian, mejor silencio- le dijo cansado- ella es Santana López- la nombrada sonrió orgullosa y cruzó sus brazos -ella es Mercedes Jones.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa la chica de contextura gruesa y piel oscura.

-Y él es Blaine Anderson, mi novio- Blaine sonrió.

-Chicos, él es Sebastian Smythe, mi nuevo hermano- Santana enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso lo ganaste en una cajita de cereal? Porque si quieres puedo reclamar a la fábrica.

-No Santana, es una larga historia.

-Como sea, me agrada este blanquito, son pocos los que le pueden hacer pelea a Santana y por pocos me refiero a ti -dijo Mercedes refiriéndose a Sebastian -y a mi bebé- señaló a Kurt.

-Como sea- murmuró Santana.

Rachel pasó a conversar con Santana y Mercedes, puesto que a Kurt no le interesaba en lo más mínimo escuchar a Santana quejarse de Sebastian.

-Te dije que eran raras- comentó Kurt a Sebastian.

-Me agradan- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y a que colegio te inscribiste? Ya ha pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases- preguntó Blaine.

-Mi padre ofreció pagarme una privada llamada Dalton pero me negué, vi que son casi dos o tres horas hasta Lima y no me apetece conducir temprano todos los días o quedarme a dormir allá, no es para lo que vine- contestó Sebastian.

-Es buen colegio, estudie allí- comentó Blaine quien recibió una mirada por parte de Sebastian.

-Igual yo pero fue por razones especiales, si es que me entiendes- agregó Kurt.

-Bullying- afirmó Sebastian observando a Kurt -¿regresaste a tu antiguo colegio?

-Efectivamente, todo se solucionó y extrañaba mucho a mis amigos.

-Ahora yo también estudio ahí en Mckinley- agregó Blaine nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque extrañe Dalton todos los días, en McKinley es donde está mi corazón- Kurt se sonrojo furiosamente al escuchar esas palabras de su novio quien tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

A Sebastian aquella escena le pareció sumamente dulce y le dieron celos, él no tenía aquello y nunca lo había sentido, ese par destilaba amor donde fuera. Lo que él siempre tuvo fueron parejas de una noche, nunca nada que fuera más allá.

-No respondiste mi pregunta, Sebastian- Blaine volvió su atención al chico -¿a que colegio irás?

-Mckinley, es colegio público pero es el mejor que estar condiciendo por horas de ida y vuelta.

-¿Eres junior verdad?- preguntó Kurt.

-Efectivamente.

-Supongo nos veremos en algunas clases- le sonrió Blaine.

-Pensé eras senior, como Kurt o mayor- comentó Sebastian.

-¿Tan viejo me veo?

-¡Viejo tu abuelo Blaine! ¿Insinúas que verte de mi edad es estar viejo?- Kurt habló en su tono ofendido mientras hacia un ligero puchero, cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba su rostro ofendido.

-Sí, mi hombre está viejo- le siguió Blaine el juego -Tendré que conseguirme alguien que pueda seguirme el paso. Kurt tenemos que hablar...

-¡Ni te atrevas a terminarme!- Kurt volvió su mirada a Blaine y este sonreía para luego abrazarlo y besar su mejilla tiernamente.

-Nunca lo haría, sólo bromeaba Kurt. Te amo y lo sabes.

-También te amo Blaine- Kurt besó la punta de la nariz de Blaine, a ninguno de los dos les gustaban las demostraciones de aprecio en público muy elevadas o fuera de lugar, era por eso que no se andaban besando públicamente, sólo roces.

-No se pongan melosos frente a mí. Consíganse un cuarto- Sebastian, quien había sido ignorado, habló.

-Lo siento Sebastian- dijo Blaine por ambos -¿y a que club te unirás? ¿Algún extra curricular?

-Supongo que al equipo de lacrosse y al coro- contestó Sebastian.

-El Glee Club no es exactamente el club por el que las personas hacen fila para entrar, más bien es el club de los losers- comentó Kurt -Mckinley es una secundaria con los rangos sociales muy marcados y nosotros, los integrantes, estamos por debajo de la pirámide.

-¿Y los de abajo no son la base?- Sebastian sonrió prepotente -Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero, si decido unirme al Glee Club, me uniré y lo haré parecer lo más cool del mundo.

-Como quieras, espero no te den la bienvenida con un slushie facial cuando no haya nadie del club cerca para ayudarte- Kurt dio por finalizado ese tema y Blaine no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de su novio.

Después de una agotadora tarde comprando lo que las chicas querían y que Kurt asesorara sus compras, todas fueron hacia sus casas de la misma forma en que llegaron y Blaine se fue con Kurt, obviamente sentado en el puesto de copiloto mientras Sebastian iba en los de pasajeros junto a Rachel quien opinaba sobre su ingreso a New Directions.

-Rachel, Sebastian no ha hecho su audición aun como para que sigas de latosa juzgándole cuando aun ni lo has escuchado- la interrumpió Kurt ya cansado.

-Pues déjame decirte que como capitana del Glee Club tengo que...

-Espera- la interrumpió Sebastian -¿Tú eres la capitana?

Rachel asintió.

-Entonces pensaré bien si quiero entrar o no con una capitana así de pesada- Sebastian posó su atención en el camino mientras Rachel le observaba ofendida.

-Espera a que conozcas a su novio- comentó Blaine frunciendo el entrecejo -son la pareja perfecta de pesados.

-¡Hey!- le reprendió Rachel.

-Ya lo conoce Blaine- agregó Kurt apartando sus ojos del camino para ver a Sebastian por el retrovisor -Finn y Rachel son pareja, ambos en el Glee Club son los capitanes autonombrados.

-No por mucho tiempo- Sebastian sonrió ladinamente, Kurt vio aquello por el retrovisor de su auto y le pareció atractivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sebastian?- preguntó Rachel mientras Kurt volvía al camino su vista y Sebastian la ignoraba.

Blaine sólo sonreía mientras observaba a Kurt manejar.

Dejaron a Rachel en su residencia para luego dirigirse al hogar Hummel-Hudson donde los tres chicos fueron recibidos por Carole.

-Hola Blaine.

-Hola señora.

-Dime Carole bebé- le sonrió.

-Carole, iremos a mi habitación, ¿vale?- le informó Kurt.

-Al rato les llevo algo de comer- sonrió y se marchó a la cocina.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Kurt. Al ingresar en aquella habitación, Sebastian se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era nada extravagante como se la imaginó, era como cualquier habitación de otro adolescente.

Sebastian imitó a Blaine quien se sentó en cama de Kurt y este jaló una silla para poder sentarse mirando a sus dos invitados.

-¿Qué tal te ha parecido Lima hasta ahora Sebastian?- preguntó Kurt queriendo iniciar conversación.

-Agradable, es pequeño, tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común.

-No has visto Mckinley- comentó Blaine.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Pues en Mckinley, los que pertenecen al Glee club son los parias, somos la diversión del lugar por así decirlo- comentó Kurt.

Escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta y el "pase" por parte de Kurt se escuchó, Finn asomó su cabeza por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

-Hey bro, Rachel al teléfono- dijo mostrándole el aparato, Kurt se levantó y salió de la habitación para contestar, dejando solos a Sebastian y Blaine.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que son pareja?- preguntó Sebastian al cabo de unos segundos.

-Un año dentro de unos meses- Blaine mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Es atractivo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo que Kurt es guapo, es atractivo a la vista, no dudo porque te gustó- Sebastian sonrió coquetamente -Y a tu lado hacen una pareja particularmente _hot_.

-Sebastian, ¿eres gay?- preguntó Blaine desconcertado.

-Eres el novio de mi nuevo hermano y él ya sabe que soy gay, te lo contará tarde o temprano así que no veo razón para ocultarte ese detalle- Sebastian inclinó su cabeza de lado para ver como Blaine analizaba lo dicho -Y tú no te quedas atrás, eres _super hot_- Sebastian se inclinó un poco sobre Blaine mientras este intentaba retroceder.

-Sebastian, ¿qué intentas hacer?- Blaine estaba aturdido ante la acción de Sebastian mientras este se acercaba aun más a labios de Blaine pero antes de que cualquier acción se completara, Sebastian se apartó de Blaine quien seguía aturdido ante todo esto.

-Eres hot pero no te ofendas, tu novio lo es más- Sebastian apoyó su espalda en el respaldar de la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba como el chico frente a él fruncía el entrecejo.

-Es mi novio y tu hermano- dijo en tono serio intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y? Yo no he dicho nada- agregó Sebastian -sólo dije que es sexy, no significa que te lo robaré o me lo follare mientras tú estás en tu casa durmiendo y yo aquí, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, se lo que son los limites- Sebastian enarcó una ceja -sé lo que debo y no debo hacer.

-Sebastian, te advierto que...

-¿Le adviertes qué a mi hermano, Blaine?- el mencionado no había notado el momento en que Kurt había abierto la puerta y escuchado sólo su parte. Blaine maldijo mentalmente su suerte pero sonrió en respuesta mientras Sebastian sonreía socarrón.

-Le advertía que te tenía que cuidar como los hermanos que ahora son- Sebastian bufó mientras Kurt se sentaba frente a Sebastian y frente a Blaine, en medio de ambos para luego suspirar.

-Yo también tengo que cuidar de mi nuevo hermano, esperemos que Sebastian no sea tan idiotamente despistado como Finn- Sebastian enderezó su espalda y pasó a envolver el cuerpo de Kurt entre sus brazos bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine.

-Siempre quise un hermano que cuide de mi- Sebastian ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, viendo como Blaine torcía una sonrisa, Kurt por otra parte sólo acarició los cabellos de Sebastian.

-Y yo un hermano menor al que cuidar- Kurt le estaba empezando a tomar cariño al chico que se abrazaba a su cuerpo e ignoraba la tensión que Blaine mantenía en su cuerpo al ver como su novio era abrazado por otra persona.

Sebastian sonreía mientras observaba a Blaine resistirle a golpearle, realmente se divertiría con molestando a este par. Ya quería conocer a los New Directions, en el centro comercial le habían puesto al tanto de la mitad de los dramas que ahí se llevaban.

Sería interesante jugar con todos un rato.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Na: ¿Qué tal? ¿Va gustando como va hasta ahora? Espero les haya gustado. Siento tanto la tardanza pero con mis entrenamientos de Volley me tienen a full pero hoy decidí no asistir para actualizar :D.

* * *

><p>"<em>Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"- Autor desconocido.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox. De ser míos el personaje principal sería Kurt y habría más Klaine y Sebastian estaría tras los huesitos de Kurt.

**Gracias a AliceBerryCrissColfer por darme la canción para este cap, en serio chica, vales mil! =D**

**Pareja: **SeKlaine.

**Título: **Brotherhood.

**Autora: **LunaHummel

**Resumen: **SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

><p>Sebastian no podía evitar ampliar su sonrisa desde el mueble de la sala donde se había recostado, usando de almohada el regazo de Kurt. No podía evitar sonreír porque desde hace una semana que él había llegado y hace seis días y medio desde que había conocido a Blaine y desde ese momento, el chico Anderson pasaba todo el tiempo posible en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, siempre vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.<p>

No faltaba ocasión en la que Finn no tratase de llamar la atención de su medio hermano pero Sebastian lo evadía con la excusa de estar cansado y prefería dormir o en el sofá o en cuarto de Kurt porque si, en ese corto tiempo Kurt se había apegado a Sebastian, al punto de dejar que este se cuele en su cama por las noches con la excusa de sentirse solo.

Kurt sonreía adormilado y dejaba espacio para Sebastian y este no dudaba en insinuar aquellas situaciones frente a Blaine.

Era domingo por la noche y la hora de que Blaine se marchase había llegado, se despidió de Kurt con un beso en los labios, uno que no fue corto, se tomaron su tiempo y Sebastian observaba aquello desde el regazo de Kurt.

Sebastian ignoraba el como a Blaine le gustaba reclamarle silenciosamente la pertenencia de Kurt, pero lo que no podía evitar era ampliar su sonrisa al abrazar la cintura de Kurt y este interrumpir el beso.

-Lo siento Seb, creo que te incomodé- Kurt sonrió para Sebastian y Blaine bufó, tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta sin decir adiós.

Era usual que Burt Hummel se acomodara en su sofá a ver la televisión, a Finn sentarse en el suelo y Sebastian seguir acostado sobre Kurt, a Carole sentarse en el brazo del sofá individual de Burt para hacerle compañía a su marido.

Nadie en la familia se extrañaba del hecho que Sebastian se la pasara tanto tiempo con Kurt, lo acreditaban al hecho de que confiaba más en el menor de los Hummel.

Aunque Carole intuía que algo extraño pasaba con ese apego de Sebastian a Kurt pero prefería esperar a que su pequeño le dijese a que estar de madre entrometida. Ella sabía respetar la privacidad de sus retoños.

El primer día para Sebastian había llegado, pisaría por primera vez una secundaria pública, se inscribiría en sus extracurriculares, vería quienes son los mandamases de aquella secundaria y los derrocaría de un solo golpe.

Al llegar de la compañía de Finn y Kurt no pudo evitar notar que el resto de estudiantes volteaban a verlo y cuchicheaban señalándolo o simplemente lo veían.

Notó a dos sujetos con los uniformes del equipo de Hockey se acercaban con sonrisas burlonas. Obviamente le habían advertido del equipo y parecía que ni Finn o Kurt lo habían notado. Finn se detuvo en un casillero, el suyo. Kurt caminaba a su lado buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada, tan distraído iba que no notó el momento en que uno de los muchachos del equipo de hockey se acercó lo suficiente como para chocar su cuerpo contra el de Kurt y que este se estrellara contra los lockers. Sebastian se apresuró a auxiliar a Kurt y vio como Finn se acercaba a ellos, también con la idea de ver como se encontraba Kurt, Sebastian dejó que Finn se encargara de él, se levantó del suelo y miró a los jugadores que se retiraban riendo.

-Ustedes, orangutanes con ropas de humanos- Sebastian gritó mientras los jugadores volteaban a verlo -¿Acaso están ciegos que andan tumbando a personas con sus gordos y apestosos cuerpos?

El resto de estudiantes del concurrido pasillo se pegaron a sus lockers, intentando apreciar la escena por completo, divertidos por lo que ocurriría y con lástima por el chico nuevo.

-Mira flaquito, nosotros mandamos en McKinley y si quiero lanzar al suelo a la mariposita es mi problema- masculló uno de ellos.

-¡Oh! Con que se le cargan por estar orgulloso de lo que es, ¡wow! Seguramente ustedes siguen en Narnia y son aquí ustedes los mariposones- los del equipo de hockey se acercaban peligrosamente a Sebastian quien se mantenía altanero.

Kurt lo miraba impresionado igual que Finn, el Glee Club se enteraría de esto y lo admitirían con honores al chico.

-¿Con que la mariquita desea pelear?- preguntó el segundo matón -Pues pelea tendrás.

-Te sugiero no toques ni un solo cabellos de mi peinado, del de Kurt o de cualquier otro miembro del Glee Club si es que no quieres terminar en prisión. Digamos que tengo mis contactos con las personas correctas, ya saben, aquellos de cuidado- Sebastian sonrió -es solo una sugerencia, no se lo tomen a pecho, a menos claro que quieran amanecer tras las rejas por abuso físico y disturbios públicos.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron un par de miradas asustadas.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó el que había empujado a Kurt.

-Muy en serio amigo- Sebastian volteó a ver como se encontraba Kurt -Largo de aquí gorilas- dijo calmado mientras sacudía la ropa de Kurt y Finn recogía el bolso del mismo, ambos aun sorprendidos por la actitud de Sebastian.

-Eso fue simplemente...

-Asombroso- terminó Finn la oración de Kurt.

-Solo hay que saber que decir- Sebastian guiñó un ojo y sonrió burlonamente -quiero conocer al Glee Club, supongo que me dieron ya la bienvenida a McKinley.

-Supongo- respondió Finn dudoso.

-Sebas, te llevaré a la oficina del director para que te den tu horario y tu locker- Kurt sonrió y Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Okey hermanitos, nos vemos luego- Finn se retiró y Kurt guió a Sebastian mientras en el camino indicaba que lugar era cual. Sebastian podía notar las miradas curiosas de otros estudiantes y Sebastian se preguntaba cómo es que Blaine no había aparecido preguntando por su novio.

-Kurt- le llamó Sebastian- Todo el colegio se ha enterado de lo ocurrido hace minutos- Kurt miro a su alrededor y asintió.

-Así parece.

-¿Por qué Blaine no ha venido a preguntar por ti? ¿O te ha llamado o mandado un mensaje?- Kurt mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-Debe estar ocupado con el musical, es el protagonista- lo excusó Kurt -desde que él fue escogido para protagónico, él ha llegado junto con Rachel para ensayar, van con Artie, la maestra Beiste y la señorita Pillsbury al auditorio. Recuerda, el protagonista tiene que ensayar- y Sebastian notó el recelo en su voz pero no preguntó.

Sebastian no había puesto especial atención en la decoración de las paredes del establecimiento, no hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ciertas imágenes y vio una pancarta de Kurt que parecía mas una publicidad para My little Pony.

-Kurt...

-¿Sí?- Kurt presto atención nuevamente a Sebastian quien apuntaba a una pancarta, logrando que Hummel se sonrojara hasta las orejas -Idea de Britt, ella era mi asesora en la campaña para presidente del consejo estudiantil pero ahora compite contra mí, igual que Rachel.

Sebastian silbó sorprendido pero no opino nada. Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del rector donde Sebastian obtuvo su número de locker y su horario.

-Ya perdimos el primer periodo y el que sigue te toca lenguas- comentó Kurt leyendo el horario.

-Pues esa es mi materia favorita- Sebastian sonrió pícaramente -Me encanta jugar con mi lengua en boca de alguien más.

Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente y rió.

-Español Sebastian- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido -Te toca con Blaine, tendrás a alguien con quien sentarte en esa clase.

-Sí, me divertiré crispando los nervios de tu novio- Kurt rió y Sebastian se contagió de la risa de Kurt.

-Me tengo que ir a mi clase de Física- Kurt sonrió y se despidió de Sebastian moviendo una mano en el aire -Nos vemos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, busca a Finn y Rachel, ya te explicaremos que ocurrió con Santana y Mercedes.

Kurt se perdió de la vista de Sebastian y este se dirigió a donde suponía sería su clase. Llegó, presentó su boleta al maestro para que lo integre en la lista de estudiantes, vio a Blaine quien estaba sentado solo a un lado de la ventana y al ser el único puesto libre, se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- le saludó y fue en ese momento que Blaine se percató de la presencia de Sebastian. Bufo.

-¿Qué hubo?

-Nada interesante, solo el que mi hermano quien también es tu novio necesitó que alguien lo defendiera del equipo de hockey y como el novio no estaba tuve que actuar yo- le restregó Sebastian y Blaine abría sus ojos al máximo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada que te interese en realidad- Blaine iba a protestar pero la voz del profesor Schuester los interrumpió y cada que Blaine intentaba comunicarse con Sebastian este le ignoraba, tanto o más que a las pequeñas notitas que Blaine le pasaba pidiendo una explicación.

Cuando la clase finalizó, Sebastian se marchó antes de que Blaine pudiera decir nada.

La mañana transcurrió aburrida como cualquier otra en la que un adolescente este atrapado en un aula con maestro aburridos y estudiantes que no prestaban la más mínima atención. Sebastian no podía esperar a que llegase la hora del almuerzo pues intuía conocería al resto del Glee Club, sin mencionar la idea de molestar a Blaine apretujándose contra Kurt.

Y la hora había llegado, la campana había sonado y él se dirigió al comedor, compró su almuerzo y buscó con la mirada a Finn, Kurt o Rachel y vio a esta última sentada junto a un chico en silla de ruedas y dos asiáticos. Se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia ellos.

-Hey Rachel- saludó y la chica volteó a verle.

-Sebastian, hola- le sonrió con una mueca -Finn me está comprando el almuerzo y Kurt no debe tardar, siéntate.

Sebastian se sentó frente a Rachel dejando un puesto vació a su lado derecho mientras que el izquierdo era ocupado por un chico con mohicano y continuo a este por un chico bajo que se notaba que era extranjero.

-¿Qué hay?- saludó el del mohicano -debes ser Sebastian, Finn me ha hablado de ti- agregó -Soy Noah Puckerman, dime Puck.

-Un placer, Sebastian Smythe- dijo cortésmente.

-Soy Rory Flanagan- dijo el extranjero.

-¿Irlandés?- preguntó y este asintió.

-Viendo que Rachel no nos presentará- comentó el chico en silla de ruedas -Artie Abrams.

-Tina Co-hen Chang.

-Mike Chang.

-Un gusto- dijo Sebastian ignorando las presentaciones -¿Qué ocurrió con Santana y Mercedes?

-Están en el otro coro que formaron junto a Sugar Motta- Kurt tomó la silla vacía a su lado derecho, y Finn la que estaba a un lado de Rachel mientras Blaine ocupaba la de la cabeza de la mesa, al lado derecho de Kurt -Se fueron junto con Britt- agregó.

-Ya veo- Sebastian paso una rápida mirada por las personas que ocupaban la mesa del Glee Club- ¿por qué?

-Estaban hartas que de ser el show de Rachel y Blaine- contestó Puck jugando con los macarrones que había comprado.

-¿Show de Rachel y Blaine?

-Digamos que me he tomado la libertad de cantar mucho en el Glee Club desde que llegué- agregó Blaine.

-Pero es porque la ocasión se ha dado- comentó Kurt llevando con su tenedor la ensalada hacia su propia boca, empezando a comer -dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué tal tu primer día Seb?

-Aburrido, esperaba más- Sebastian colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, viendo como todos en la mesa lo observaban a él intercaladamente a Blaine.

-Seb, debes comer- dijo Kurt viendo que este no tenía intenciones de tocar su almuerzo.

-Tengo pereza- miró a Blaine y como este fruncía el entrecejo- Y nunca me ha gustado la comida de escuela.

Kurt suspiró.

-Okey, llegamos a casa y te prepararé algo de comer- Sebastian sonrió triunfante. Desde que había llegado a casa de los Hummel-Hudson el había quedado fascinado con la comida que Kurt y/o Carole cocinaban, en especial la de Kurt.

-Gracias- susurró sonriendo, le gustaba la atención del castaño en su persona. Sebastian quitó su cabeza del hombro de Kurt.

El almuerzo había terminado y la hora de regresar a las aburridas clases había llegado. Sebastian caminando hacia su siguiente clase observó a Rachel caminar a lado de Finn, discutiendo de algo aparentemente.

Hora de molestar a Rachel.

-Hey Rachel- le llamó, la aludida volteó a verlo y dejó de lado a Finn y este se retiró a su próxima clase.

-Dime.

-Por lo que he escuchado en el almuerzo, supongo no eres muy popular en el glee club.

-Solo envidian mi talento- Rachel continuó su camino y Sebastian a su lado.

-¿No te agrado verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?- Rachel resopló fastidiada.

-Era solo una pregunta del hermano menor de tu actual novio- Rachel volvió a resoplar y Sebastian a sonreír -¿Qué harías si yo te quito el liderazgo del glee club?

-No podrías, yo y Finn somos el dueto principal a menos de que consigas que una chica del Glee Club con una voz como la mía, lo veo imposible.

-Kurt no es una chica pero puede hacer cualquier canción igual o mejor que tú- Rachel detuvo su caminar.

-¿Kurt quiere el liderazgo? ¡Él es mi amigo!

-Y tú la suya y no te importó postularte para presidenta del consejo estudiantil sabiendo que es su única oportunidad para NYADA- Sebastian enarcó una ceja -Eres egoísta Berry, él se ha quejado de eso en la semana en la que he estado en casa.

-No había pensado en él- Rachel agachó su cabeza.

-Me di cuenta.

-Pero es mi amigo y lo quiero. ¡Él no me quitaría el liderazgo del equipo!- Rachel chilló.

-Ah, okey- Sebastian le dio la espalda a Rachel y se marchó, tomó su celular y buscó la canción que quería cantar para su audición, la letra y la descargó.

Mando un mensaje a Kurt y recibió una respuesta afirmativa a lo que en su mensaje estaba escrito.

Sonrió de lado, se saltaría la siguiente clase para poder practicar la canción.

Las horas del reloj siguieron avanzando y Sebastian estaba más que aburrido, cuando la campana sonó dando fin al horario de clases e iniciando el de los extracurriculares, tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta el que recordaba era su casillero. Guardó sus cosas y marcó a Kurt.

-Hey- saludó.

-Kurt, ¿dónde te espero?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Date la vuelta, estoy tras de ti genio- Sebastian se giró y cortó la llamada.

-¿Listo para tu prueba en el Glee Club?- pregunto Kurt.

-Listo y más que seguro que entro con mi as bajo la manga- Sebastian guiñó el ojo a Kurt y este solo rió.

Sebastian pudo ver por encima del hombro de Kurt como Blaine se acercaba buscando a alguien, era más que obvio que era a Kurt.

Tomó a Hummel del brazo y se lo llevó, perdiéndose entre el mar de estudiantes que conversaban en los pasillos o se dirigían a algún otro salón a mucha prisa.

Y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír cuando cumplió su cometido de perder a Blaine.

No era que le desagradara el chico, era más bien ganas de molestarlo y que mejor que haciéndole pensar que tiene competencia.

-¿Emocionado eh?

-Mucho- contestó a la pregunta de Kurt.

Al entrar, Sebastian pudo apreciar a los chicos del Glee Club que había conocido en el almuerzo y pudo ver a su maestro de español diciéndoles algo.

-Oh Kurt, ¿a quién traes contigo? -sonrió el maestro.

-Él es Sebastian Smythe, hermano mío y de Finn y quiere hacer la audición al Glee Club, digo, necesitamos más miembros- Will pareció pensar la presentación que le dio Kurt sobre el chico nuevo y luego sonrió.

-Si es hermano de ustedes dos supongo tendrá voz para cantar- Schuester se apartó del centro del aula y se sentó con el resto del Glee Club- Kurt, siéntate para que dejes a Sebastian desenvolverse- le sonrió a los dos nombrados.

En eso Blaine entró al aula.

-Blaine, llegas tarde- comentó Will- no importa, siéntate para que escuchemos la audición de Sebastian.

-Sí, claro- accedió él con una sonrisa para el glee club y una mueca de disgusto para Sebastian, el había notado que Smythe lo había visto en los pasillos y se llevó a Kurt.

-Kurt, ven, siéntate- le sonrió Blaine.

-De hecho...

-De hecho le he pedido a Kurt que me ayude con esta canción- Sebastian tomó la muñeca de Kurt y le sonrió al glee club para luego observar por el rabillo a Blaine quien se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues, entonces... Empiecen- dijo Schuester dubitativo.

Sebastian se acercó a la banda y les dio indicaciones.

Las melodías de "You make me feel" de cobra starship junto con la voz de Kurt y el conocido "na na na na na" que da introducción a la canción empezaron a sonar.

Sebastian se posó frente a todos y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción y empezar a cantar.

_Girl I been all over the world looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think_

_I deserve you're overdue and If you_

_you listen can, can hear me through the radio_

_in that Bright white noise_

_What I've been missing in my life_

_What 'be been dreaming of._

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that..._

Kurt empezó a cantar también, mientras Sebastian lo arrastraba hasta el centro del aula para que bailen juntos.

_Everything you want_

_so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest_

_Baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you after_

_We can do just what you like_

Ambos reían mientras juntos cantaban el coro y se separaban para pasearse entre las sillas y el resto de integrantes del Glee Club, invitándolos a bailar con ellos.

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na (x2)_

Casi todos se habían levantado a bailar. Blaine se mantuvo sentado. Observando.

_You make me feel that_

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_Then you'll understand_

_Cause if you want a guy that knows_

_What you need_

_Well then I'm your man_

Sebastian volvió a tomar a Kurt como pareja mientras ambos bailaban al son de la música, sus cuerpos demasiado juntos para agrado de Blaine.

_And if I_

_I listen can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I've been missing in my life_

_What 'be been dreaming of._

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that_

Kurt inició su parte mientras Sebastian volteaba a Kurt y siguieron bailando, Sebastian pegó su pecho a la espalda de Kurt mientras todos bailaban.

Blaine observaba frunciendo el entrecejo aun más.

_Everything you want_

_so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest_

_Baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you after_

_We can do just what you like_

Cuando Blaine vio a Kurt sonrojarse con algo que Sebastian le había susurrado al oído, Blaine se levantó y empezó a abrirse paso entre los miembros del club que bailaban.

_Everything you know_

_I flip it upside down_

_Take you round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want cuz_

_We can do just what you like_

Blaine apartó a Kurt de Sebastian y empezó a bailar con él, ignorando a Sebastian quien los observaba. Sebastian se posó nuevamente tras Kurt quien reía divertido con la algarabía que se había formado en el club, teniendo a Sebastian a sus espaldas y a Blaine bailando frente a él.

_Put your hands up (x2)_

_Let the lights drop (x2)_

_Make my world stop (x2)_

Las voces de Sebastian y Kurt habían hecho que todo el Glee Club se levantara de sus asientos y bailaran y rieran de lo divertido que había sido, hasta el profesor Schuester se había levantado a bailar y ahora, cuando todos habían tomado asiento nuevamente, Will puso su mano en el hombro de Sebastian y dijo:

-¡Estas dentro!- los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar y tampoco el abrazo de Kurt hacia Sebastian.

-¡Esto es genial!

-Gracias Kurt- Sebastian le sonrió y luego ambos fueron a sentarse, Kurt en medio de Blaine y Sebastian.

Blaine pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Sus voces juntas sonaron increíbles!- opinó Tina- Deberían tener un dueto movido para las seccionales.

Rachel observó a Tina con el entrecejo fruncido pero no dijo nada.

-No sería mala idea Tina- opinó Will- pero ya veremos, aun tenemos tiempo, primero el musical que estrenamos este sábado y luego las seccionales.

Tras una hora del glee club que paso volando, casi todo el grupo se había retirado.

Blaine se levantó para retirarse pero antes de salir por la puerta del casi vacío salón, volteo sobre sus talones y miró a Kurt quien recogía sus cosas y a Sebastian quien le retaba con la mirada a decir nada.

-Kurt, voy a Dalton a entregar las entradas para el musical, ¿me acompañas?- Kurt volteó y observó a Blaine quien tenía una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya contigo? Digo, The Warblers querrán tenerte para ellos solos hoy y no junto al chico que se llevó a su vocalista estrella- Kurt cerró su bolso tras haber guardado su cuadernillo.

-¿Dalton? Quisiera ir y ver de los niños buenos y aburridos de los que me salvé- bromeó Sebastian -Vamos Kurt, me has dicho que estuviste con ellos y eran agradables aunque te sacara de casillas su muy escasa individualidad- Sebastian observó a Blaine fruncir el entrecejo -Claro Blaine, si no te molesta el que el hermanito de tu novio vaya con ustedes.

-Claro que no me molesta Sebastian- Blaine fingió una sonrisa mientras Kurt suspiraba.

-Iré Blaine, iremos.

Tras un largo viaje a Dalton, Sebastian pudo apreciar que ese lugar era como su internado en Francia, algo demasiado rígido y demasiado elegante para su gusto, es decir, muy frívolo y poco individual.

Escucharon las voces entonar la conocida letra de "Uptown girl" y asomaron.

Pudieron apreciar gran parte del número hasta que los mismos warblers notaron sus presencias y los arrastraron a su coreografía, improvisando juntos.

Sebastian no perdía ocasión para insinuarse a Kurt quien le seguía la corriente sabiendo/pensando era a broma. Y Blaine tampoco perdía oportunidad para tomar a Kurt de la cintura y besar su mejilla.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué les trae por Dalton?- preguntó Nick con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡No me digan que regresaron para llevarnos a las nacionales este año!- a Jeff le brillaron los ojos al comentar aquello.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Díganme que lo que Jeff insinúa es cierto!- David se juntó a ellos.

-¡Por favor!- Trent suplicó poniendo pucheros.

-No chicos- Kurt sonrió nervioso y Sebastian lo notó.

-Una vez un warbler siempre serán warblers- y por primera vez los warblers que se habían juntado prestaron atención a Sebastian -¿o me equivoco?

-No, es un buen lema- sonrió Jeff.

-Como sea- Blaine habló- vine para...

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto Nick al notar como Sebastian había posado su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kurt y lo atraía hacia su persona.

-Es Sebastian Smythe- masculló Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt -El HERMANO menor de MI novio- Blaine arrastraba las palabras al hablar.

-Kurt, no sabíamos que tenías hermanos, digo, Finn es tu hermanastro pero ¿Sebastian Smythe? ¿Por qué no Hummel?- habló David.

-Hermanastro, medio hermano de Finn pero ambos son mis hermanos ¿no? Larga historia- Kurt le restó importancia.

-Emm... Bueno, a lo que vinimos- interrumpió Blaine -West side story, musical que protagonizo en McKinley, sería increíble verlos en el público- Blaine les sonrió.

-¡Ahí estaremos!- sonrió Jeff mientras Trent tomaba el fajo de boletos.

-Espero ver muchos blazers entre el público- comentó Blaine mientras se retiraban.

-Son agradables- comentó Sebastian una vez que se retiraron de Dalton y llegaban a casa de Blaine.

-Sí, lo son- contestó Kurt -Nos vemos mañana amor- le sonrió a Blaine y se acercó a darle un beso de despedida, Blaine sonrió entre el beso, ambos lo hicieron mientras disfrutaban del contacto.

Si, aunque Blaine tuviera celos de Sebastian y Kurt tomé los atrevimientos de su nuevo hermanastro como algo normal, ambos compartían una solida relación, confianza mutua tan grande como el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Y la sonrisa altanera que Sebastian portaba siempre que veía un beso de esos dos no estaba en esos momentos porque al comprender aquello no pudo sino sentir cierto malestar al ver el beso.

Sebastian Smythe sabía que ambos le atraían, sus alocadas hormonas demandaban el contacto de ambos chicos, aunque disfrutara más de las agresivas miradas de Blaine que de las meloserías que veía hacia Kurt, le gustaba ese Blaine agresivo.

Kurt era otro cuento, Kurt era calma y paz y así le gustaba, le maravillaba sentir las caricias de este sobre sus cabellos o el olor de su shampoo de manzana verde.

Sebastian gustaba del Blaine agresivo y detestaba al meloso. A Sebastian le gustaba la paz que emanaba Kurt, su inocencia y su aire virgen pero detestaba al Kurt meloso que era con Blaine. Smythe los detestaba juntos pero les encantaba ambos por separado.

Y mientras Kurt manejaba a casa y Sebastian apoyaba su mejilla al frío vidrio de la ventana de los asientos traseros y observaba a Kurt manejar, Sebastian entendió lo que quería.

Sebastian Smythe quería a ambos chicos para él.

Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tanto seductora como burlesca apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** okey, ¡lo siento tanto! No tengo excusas para mi demora pero mis entrenamientos me tienen al límite ¡y mi tiempo es cero! Dx

El viernes iba a publicar este cap como lo había prometido pero caí en una depresión inmensa que me dejo sin ganas de decir o hacer nada más que pasar llorando y ahogando mi fin de semana en alcohol (okey, solo unas copas porque mi madre no me dejo más ._.u). Perdón u_u

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado y este Sebastian va a por todo. XD

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor desconocido.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox. De ser míos el personaje principal sería Kurt y habría más Klaine y Sebastian estaría tras los huesitos de Kurt.

**Pareja:**SeKlaine.

**Título:**Brotherhood.

**Autora:**LunaHummel

**Resumen:**SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

><p>La semana había transcurrido de lo más normal. Las palabras altaneras de Sebastian y sus incesantes cariños con Kurt, Blaine celoso al cual el Glee club ya se había acostumbrado, Kurt completamente perdido pensando en su futuro y en otorgarle la ley del hielo a Rachel quien se esforzaba porque este le hablara.<p>

El profesor Will Schuester ocupado con su relación con la maestra Emma Pillsbury, Finn preocupado por su liderazgo y minimizando cada que puede a Blaine y sus intentos de ayudar, el resto del club permaneciendo en completo silencio al saber que no serían escuchados.

Sí, una semana tan normal como pesada por los ensayos del musical y Sebastian por las tardes se había visto obligado a regresar a solas con Finn pues tanto Kurt como el resto del club estaban en la obra que se presentaría ese sábado y ya era jueves.

Sebastian como en los dos últimos días de su primera semana de clases, había comido lo que Carole le preparaba con una sonrisa y un gesto materno, jugaba video juegos en cuarto de Finn hasta que llegara Kurt pero este día se sentía demasiado agotado para ir a jugar con Finn.

Se excusó con su medio hermano y se adentro en su propio cuarto, se recostó y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

Cuando se levantó y vio la hora que era, supuso que Kurt ya se encontraría en casa, bajo las escaleras buscándolo.

-Kurt está arriba con Blaine- le respondío Finn la pregunta que Sebastian había formulado en su mente.

-¿Cómo sabías que preguntaría por él?

-Eres muy apegado a Kurt, estás las veinticuatro horas cerca de él, es raro que no preguntaras- Finn se alzó de hombros y siguió jugando, había bajado la consola del Wii a la sala para jugar en el gran TV.

Sebastian asintió a las palabras de Finn y subió las escaleras nuevamente, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Kurt sin siquiera tocar.

Si hubiese sido otra persona tal vez hubiera cerrado la puerta y hacerse de la vista gorda, pero era Sebastian el que había abierto la puerta y era él el que veía a Kurt sentado en piernas de Blaine mientras este, sentado en cama de Kurt, devoraba la blanca piel que se exponía en la zona del cuello y clavícula mientras Kurt suspiraba y paseaba sus manos por los rizos de Blaine.

Y la pareja no pudo evitar dejar lo que estaban haciendo cuando sintieron la cama hundirse con otro peso. Blaine bufó fastidiado y Kurt no podía encontrar en donde esconderse mientras Sebastian sonreía burlón.

-No se detengan por mí- Sebastian sonrió de lado mientras apoyaba su codo en su pierna cruzada y su barbilla en su mano -O quieren que me les una porque no me molesta hacerlo.

-Piérdete Sebastian- soltó Blaine y Kurt no sabía que decir así que solo observaba.

-Pero si no hay nada más interesante hoy, digo, tú me tienes atrapado a Kurt entre tus brazos cuando desde que llegué soy yo quien lo abraza como peluche- soltó Sebastian con un burlesco puchero.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo.

-Mataste nuestro momento- Soltó Blaine y Kurt suspiro cansado y algo aliviado.

-Hare algo como compensación- Sebastian se recostó sobre la cama -Los invito mañana a Scandals.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kurt.

-Llevo aquí menos tiempo que ustedes y me conozco los bares de por aquí- sonrió - es un gay bar.

-No gracias Sebastian- le cortó Blaine.

-Les conseguiré identificaciones- siguió con su sonrisa.

-Dije que no.

-Vayamos- Kurt se endereza en piernas de Blaine y mira a Sebastian -Blaine, tu dijiste que teníamos que vivir y probar cosas nuevas- Kurt se removía nervioso- esto es algo nuevo y quiero probarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Okey! ¡Yo hago unas llamadas y boom! Identificaciones falsas- sonrió Sebastian ignorando la pregunta de Blaine hacia Kurt -Mañana mismo las tendremos después de del horario del Glee Club.

-Okey- aceptó Kurt ante la molesta mirada de Blaine.

-Blaine, sino te molesta soltar el redondo culito de mi hermanito y devolvérmelo te lo agradecería- soltó Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona para Blaine quien lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Sebastian!- chilló Kurt avergonzado -¡por Gaga! ¡Quién diría que eres menor a mí!- rió divertido mientras se quitaba de las piernas de Blaine y abrazaba a Sebastian -¡Siempre quise un hermanito!

-Yo igual...

-Me voy- puntualizó Blaine mientras se levantaba de la cama y Kurt se arrodillaba en esta para alcanzar a colgarse con sus brazos al cuello de Blaine.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dijo para luego besarlo, Blaine envolvió las caderas de Kurt y correspondió el beso.

Los besos de Kurt siempre movían el piso de Blaine, lo dejaba desestabilizado y ,al separarse, con ganas de más y de ser posible tumbarlo a la cama y recorrer la piel de Kurt, siempre tan suave.

Sebastian tosió fingidamente y Blaine volvió a la realidad de un golpe, miró a Sebastian con las ganas de ahorcarlo pero se contuvo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Kurt.

-Te amo- le susurró Blaine al oído.

-Yo también te amo- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo acompañó hasta la salida de la casa.

Sebastian le molestó esos besos pero lo que si le golpearon fueron esos "te amo", asomó por la ventana esperando ver a Blaine marcharse pero lo que vio era otro beso hambriento de Kurt y Blaine.

Cuando Kurt por fin subió, Sebastian se lanzó sobre la cama a un lado de Kurt.

-Sebastian, dime la verdad- Kurt le abrazó y Sebastian envolvió la cintura del más bajo -¿No te gusta que Blaine y yo estemos juntos?

-No, no me agrada- Sebastian frunció el entrecejo y Kurt apretó su agarre a Sebastian y oculto su rostro en el costado de Smythe.

-Te gusta Blaine, ¿verdad?- la voz de Kurt salió opacada por estar su rostro oculto en cuerpo de Sebastian.

Sebastian observaba a Kurt quien se tensaba esperando la respuesta.

-Tal vez- contestó y Kurt dejo de apretarse contra él.

-¿Por qué te interesaste en el sabiendo que es el novio de tu hermano?- Kurt soltó a Sebastian de su abrazo y fue cuando Smythe extraño el calor de esos brazos.

-Porque es hot- puntualizó Sebastian quien volteo a ver la mirada dolida de Kurt.

-Lo sé, es muy hot y aun no sé como pudo llegar a ser mi novio, digo mírame, ¡soy tan sexy como un bebé pingüino!- Kurt se tiró de espaldas a la cama -Pero lo amo y no importa cuán hermano mío seas, lo amo y Blaine es mi mundo.

-No me dejaste terminar Kurt- Sebastian se inclinó sobre Kurt, dejando escasos diez centímetros entre sus rostro- sí, tu novio es hot pero tú eres super hot- el cabello sin gomina de Sebastian rozaba la frente de Kurt mientras sus respiraciones chocaban.

-¿Qué harás Sebastian?- Kurt frunció el entrecejo pero no se movió.

-No lo sé- admitió -tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora pero sé que si lo hago no me lo perdonarás, aun no te he ganado.

-Somos hermanos Sebastian, esto está mal- dijo Kurt aun sintiendo la respiración de Sebastian sobre sus labios.

-Hermanastros, no compartimos relación sanguínea Kurt- debatió Sebastian.

-Pero...- le interrumpió con un beso, un simple roce que dejo mudo a Kurt.

-Sin peros- Sebastian sonrió y se levantó de la cama y se estiró -¿Quieres jugar con Finn en el Wii?

Kurt se incorporó en su cama y observó a Sebastian, aquella actitud le pareció tan irreal, como si aquellos minutos hubieran sido nada más que parte de su imaginación.

-No, creo que no- dijo al fin -Quiero descansar, hoy tuvimos el ensayo general.

-Okey, estaré jugando con Finn por si me necesitas- Sebastian sonrió y caminó hasta retirarse.

Sebastian bajó y pasó a jugar con Finn siendo apaleado por este en un juego de combates.

-Sí que eres malo en esto bro- comentó Finn ganando una sexta ronda.

-O tú muy vicioso que te sabes de memoria el juego.

-Buen punto- asintió Finn mientras escogía un nuevo personaje para jugar.

-Finn, ¿podrías llamar a Kurt y a Sebas para que bajen a comer?- gritó Carole desde la cocina.

-Estoy aquí- anunció Sebastian a su madre y ella asomó por la puerta con expresión de asombro.

-Pensé estarías en la habitación de Kurt.

-Baje a jugar un poco con Finn- se alzó de hombros.

-¿Se pelearon?- preguntó ella.

-No- y cuando la respuesta tardo Carole entendió que necesitaban hablar.

-Finn, cariño, ¿por qué no llevas todos esos aparatos arriba mientras Seb me ayuda con la comida?

-Pero no se cocinar- se excusó Sebastian.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí- sonrió Carole mientras Finn asentía y tomaba el wii, enredándose con los cables.

Sebastian observaba como su madre se desplazaba con una sonrisa por la cocina, preparando lo que sea que estuviese cocinando.

-Sebas- le llamó y él la observaba en silencio -¿Qué ocurrió? No me digas que nada porque las madres sabemos cuando algo ocurre.

-¿Sobre qué?

-He notado que eres más apegado a Kurt que a Finn, he notado que estas siempre crispando los nervios del pobre Blaine, he notado que sonríes cuando abrazas a Kurt y logras que a Blaine se le caiga la sonrisa. Cuéntame un poco sobre eso- dijo ella bajando el fuego de la estufa.

-Pues sí, me gusta molestarles, es divertido. Me gusta crisparle los nervios a Rachel o a Blaine- contestó con indiferencia sentándose en el mesón de la cocina.

-No me dices toda la verdad- Carole avanzó hacia él y posó su mano en la rodilla de Sebastian- Cuéntamelo si gustas, soy tu madre y puedes confiar en mí, se que estuvimos separados por mucho, demasiado tiempo pero quiero que llegues a tomar conmigo esa confianza de un hijo a su madre- le sonrió- no te presionaré, si deseas contarme estaré para escucharte.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y un espacio vacío era llenado. Siempre quiso sentir aquel amor de una madre, el no lo había sentido nunca. Siempre rodeado de personas con dinero, siempre rodeado de amistades por interés o las mujeres de su padre, siempre rodeado de cosas, siempre en un ambiente tan frívolo. Smythe abrazó a su madre y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima se escapara por sus ojos.

-Gracias- susurro él y ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres mi hijo y te quiero- le dijo ella besando su mejilla -¿Me contarás?

-Cuando esté listo- le contestó.

-Esperaré- le sonrió y soltó de su abrazo -llama a Kurt para que baje a cenar, Burt llegará tarde hoy pues se ha ido a ver un partido con unos amigos de él.

-Vale- contestó Sebastian para ir a por Kurt, en el camino vio como Finn había lanzado unas cuantas cosas al suelo con su entorpecido caminar al llevarse el wii y los juegos de un golpe. Y sin tocar la puerta de Kurt, Sebastian la abrió y encontró a Kurt en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, solo que esta vez con audífonos conectados a su IPod y pudo notar como este dormía.

Se aproximó a él y se quedó viendo su perfecto rostro y sus carnosos labios, tenía ganas de probarlos y lo habría hecho de no haber notado los pasos de Finn fuera de la puerta de Kurt así que por esta vez decidió solo despertarlo para bajar a cenar.

Ya vería la forma de tener a Kurt para él pues le estaba encantando aquella sensación de paz que le rodeaba cuando estaba con Kurt.

Sobre Blaine, quería probar aquella ferocidad que había en sus ojos dirigidos a él, siempre ocultos con aquella capa de caballerosidad. A veces los celos eran un buen motor para impulsar a la tensión sexual.

Sebastian sonrió mientras bajaba de la mano con un Kurt aun somnoliento que seguía a su hermano sin chistar o ver a donde iban realmente.

Kurt confiaba mucho en Sebastian y el no dudaría en desaprovechar aquello.

.

Era Viernes y la hora del Glee Club había terminado. Sebastian había conseguido las identificaciones falsas a primera hora de la mañana, ahora buscaba a Kurt y Blaine en Lima Bean para entregárselas.

Ellos bebían sus cafés mientras conversaban y reían de algo sin notar aun la presencia de Sebastian, este se acercó por la espalda de Kurt y le abrazó, besó su mejilla y jaló una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Sebastian quien notó que Kurt se retorcía incomodo.

-De nada en especial Sebastian- le contestó Blaine con una mirada. Sebastian sacó las identificaciones falsas y las colocó en la mesa.

-Identificaciones para esta noche- Sebastian sonrió de forma seductora mientras ambos chicos tomaron una.

-Este ni siquiera se parece a mí- dijo Kurt con una mueca.

-Porque no eres tú- contestó Sebastian –si las pierden y descubren sus fotos con los datos falsos se pueden meter en problemas.

-Ya veo.

-Sigo creyendo que no deberíamos ir- comentó Blaine.

-Esta noche en Scandals- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa imaginando que tan bien se la pasará en ese lugar del que había escuchado, Sebastian realmente no había ido a ese lugar, solo había escuchado acerca de él. Pero eso no tenían porque saberlo.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox. De ser míos el personaje principal sería Kurt y habría más Klaine y Sebastian estaría tras los huesitos de Kurt.

**Pareja: **SeKlaine.

**Título: **Brotherhood.

**Autora: **LunaHummel

**Resumen: **SeKlaine. La familia Hummel-Hudson ha adquirido un nuevo miembro. El hijo de Carole ha llegado para quedarse y mover el piso de esta familia y más aun de uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

><p>La noche no había tardado en caer, es más, parecía que había avanzado con mayor rapidez desde el momento en que Sebastian les entrego sus identificaciones falsas.<p>

Kurt estaba algo nervioso a diferencia de Sebastian quien tranquilamente puso la escusa para ambos. Smythe había convencido a Burr Hummel que ellos irían donde Rachel pues Kúrt y ella deseaban ensayar y Sebastian los iría a ayudar con el papel de Tony.

Obviamente comunicaron a Rachel del asunto para que les tapars la salida, solo tuvieron que prometer que no llegarían a su casa pasada las dos de la madrugada aunque ella sabía perfectamente que Sebastian no cumpliría su promesa por el simple hecho de quererla fastidiar.

Ambos se montaron en el auto de Kurt, el cual aparcaron en casa de Rachel y esperaron a que Blaine fuera a por ellos.

-Te prometo que nos divertiremoa bailando Kurt- hablo Sebastian llenando el silencio que reinaba entre los dos, podía ver la incomodidad de Kurt al estar cerca de él.

-Eso espero, igualmente seré conductor designido esta noche.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Blaine se ocupe de eso?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Soy el mayor y me siento responsable con ustedes dos. Blaine es un caso cuando esta ebrio y no te conozco en ese estado- Kurt se cruzó de brazos y balanceo su peso de una pierna a otra fue en ese momento en el que ambos vieron el auto de Blaine asomarse. Cuando este llegó subieron abordo con dirección a Afándals, el camino fue silencioso y algo incómodo.

Sebastian solo se acostó en el asiento trasero del auto esperando a llegar, a fin de cuentas el ya había dado las indicaciones necesarias para llegar sin problemas.

A los quince minutos el trío estaba entrando por la puerta, enseñándole al pésimo control sus identificaciónes completamente falsas. Al hombre del control no pudo importarle menos que menores pasaran a divertirse al bar gay.

-Una cerveza para Blaine y un cóctel con extra cereza para Kurt- Blaine brindó las bebidas mencionadas a sus dueños ante la extrañada mirada de Blaine.

-Le dije a Sebastian que yo sería el conductor designado- agregó Kurt al ver la extrañeza de Blaine, Sebastian alzó sus hombros y bebío de un solo trago la mitad de su botella.

-¿A bailar?- Sebastian alzó su botella mientras sonreía provocativo ante ambos.

Kurt miró a Blaine quien estaba ansioso por ir a la pista y moverse un rato, sabía cuanto su novio le gustaba bailar pero realmente en esos momentos él no tenía esos ánimos.

-Vayan ustedes chicos, yo me quedaré un rato viéndolos desde la barra- Sebastian se alzó de hombros y tomó la muñeca de Blaine, llevándoselo a la pista y este no se quejó, quería bailar y según él, Sebastian iba tras Kurt así que no le incomodaba el que tuviera que bailar con él ya que no haría ningún movimiento.

Sebastian sonreía sinicamente ante la nueva comodidad de Blaine, lo atribuía al hecho de la botella de alcohol ingerida así que él no desaprovechó el momento y juntaba su cuerpo con el de Blaine en ocasiones.

Sebastian podía ver como Kurt se incomodaba ante su cercanía para con Blaine, pudo notar como Kurt volteaba a hablar con alguien más y luego salio a la pista a bailar junto con ellos, interponiendo su cuerpo con el de Blaine y Sebastian. Él igual disfrutaba de bailar con la pareja.

Sonrió.

Un trago tras otro, roce tras roce sin importar quien fuera pareja de quien, Kurt no decía nada y excusaba a ambos con el hecho de que tanto Blaine como Sebastian tenían gran cantidad de alcohol en la sangre.

Kurt decidió que había sido suficiente por uña noche así que tomó a Blaine en peso sobre su hombro para llevárselo, Sebastian se quedaría un rato más, él no estaba tan ebrio como lo aparentaba, por esa razón le dijo a Kurt que se adelantara a llevar a Blaine y él iría en taxi solo para molestar a Rachel con la hora de llegada.

Kurt dudó en aceptar lo que Sebastian le proponía pero terminó asintiendo y llevándose a Blaine.

Sebastian bailó un rato más con algún otro chico cuyo nombre no preguntó y mucho menos le interesó. Bailó hasta el momento en que vio a Blaine entrar enojado a pedir más licor y bailar, se acercó a él con sonrisa ladina y altanera.

-¿Problemas Anderson?

-Jodete Sebastian- contestó Blaine bruscamente.

-No me gusta joderme sólo, es más prefiero joder a alguien más.

Blaine bufó y apartó a Sebastian quien de un momento a otro lo tomó de la muñeca y lo acercó a él acercando sus rostros peligrosamente.

-Mira hobbit, por lo que veo estás calenturiento e intuyo que intentaste joderte el redondito culito de Kurt y estas frustrado porque no se bajo los pantalones ¿o me equivoco?

Blaine bufó y se soltó bruscamente de Sebastian quien volvió a tomarlo pero esta vez del cuello de la camisa.

-Me gusta esa actitud fiera que tienes al celar a Hummel- Sebastian beso a Blaine y cuando este iba a corresponder el beso Sebastian se separó -Déjame informarte de algo, tanto tú como Kurt están en mi lista, los quiero a ambos en mis brazos.

-¿Y yo soy el que está ebrio?- preguntó burlón Blaine y Sebastian sonrió altanero.

-Punto a tu favor, no te acusaría de esto si no fuera porque el alcohol esta en mi sangre- Sebastian empezó a caminar hacia la salida y luego volteó a ver por sobre su hombro a Blaine -¿vienes? Te dejare en tu casa. Tomaremos un taxi.

Blaine dudó unos segundos pero aceptó, tomaron un taxi y Sebastian dejó a Blaine en su hogar para después llegar a casa de Rachel y escuchar su cantaleta la cual ignoró olímpicamente.

Sebastian compartiría la habitación de huéspedes con Kurt. Los padres de Rachel estaban fuera así que no sería problema.

Kurt lo vio entrar en la habitación y le hizo espacio en la cama, a su lado. Sebastian se quitó su ropa y puso solo unos pantalones holgados.

Cuando se disponía a dormir Sebastian sintió como los brazos de Kurt envolvían su abdomen y el rostro de Kurt se ocultaba en su espalda.

-¿Kurt?

-Tan solo déjame estar así un momento.

Sebastian se giró y abrazó a Kurt quien ocultó su rostro en su pecho para luego quedar dormido y Sebastian fue el siguiente en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
